


【卡鸣】你恨我吗

by chances



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chances/pseuds/chances





	【卡鸣】你恨我吗

七代鸣×闲人卡  
私设多，ooc  
“我想去个厕所……”  
“把这些文件处理完”  
“我就是想去个厕所”  
“你答应我的”卡卡西翘着个二郎腿，坐在鸣人旁边  
“我真的只是想上厕所”鸣人实在忍不住了  
“那我跟你一起去 ”卡卡西站了起来  
两个人一瘸一拐地去了洗手间，找了一个隔间钻了进去，马上把门锁起来  
“能不能拿出来一会”  
“你要是不舒服的话射在马桶里面，不能拿出来”  
“我真的忍不住了……”  
“那我今天晚上亲自证明人柱力可以怀孕”卡卡西凑到鸣人耳旁“你要是不信，等出事了我负责”  
卡卡西把遥控器掏出来，冲鸣人晃了晃  
“你要是敢反抗，我可以让你在分配任务的时候高潮”  
鸣人当然不敢违背他的老师  
卡卡西抓住他两股间的电线，稍微往外拉了拉  
“里面全湿了哦”  
“能不能拿出来一会”鸣人实在撑不住了  
“帮我生个孩子，就拿出来”卡卡西把震动往上调了一级  
“你就不怕我告发你吗”鸣人忍住震动，说了一句  
“那我就在你告发我之前让你怀孕”  
“看样子我的威慑力没什么用了，回家”  
卡卡西用神威把两个人传送回家  
他指了指那个刑架  
“两分钟”  
七代目非常不情愿地脱掉身上的衣服，走上了刑架  
卡卡西看着满身的鞭痕，笑了一笑  
“把跳蛋排出来”  
在鸣人后穴一段有节奏的收缩，跳蛋从后面掉了出来  
“作为一个火影，被下属训像话吗”卡卡西拿起那个有铁芯的皮鞭，冲着鸣人后背甩了一下  
就算被虐待，那也是他的卡卡西老师  
“你要是不说话，就别怪我了”卡卡西从身边的柜子里拿了一条加大版本的串珠，从后面塞进去，然后开始玩鸣人  
卡卡西已经知道鸣人已经习惯了虐待的性爱  
卡卡西依旧熟门熟路地拿起针挑破伤痕累累地乳手，听着鸣人惨叫的声音，看着血冒出来  
鸣人晋升七代目以后身材更加精瘦，不少青年男女看了都会面红耳赤  
卡卡西在上面毫不留情地留下痕迹，和白天那个笑颜的白发大叔完全不同  
鸣人知道，卡卡西是发病了  
串珠在他身体里蠕动起来，卡卡西看着站不稳的鸣人，走到身前品尝从他乳头流出的血  
“现在是咸的，要是怀孕以后就是甜的了”卡卡西评论着嘴里的血，他看着鸣人忍耐的表情  
“反正去年三月日向家发现出轨以后你不就已经离婚了吗”  
卡卡西毫不留情地在鸣人身上留下新的痕迹  
“要是你怀疑纲手大人从你身体结构里检查出子宫是意外，那我让你怀孕也是个相同的意外”  
卡卡西说着话，脱掉衣服  
他残忍地把串珠一下拉出，眼前的人尖叫不绝于耳  
“多么美好的肉体”卡卡西看着被肠液滋润光亮的串珠  
他一下捅进去，从后面抱住鸣人  
“太……大”鸣人忍住呻吟，吐出来两个字  
“都一年半了，还没习惯吗”卡卡西换了一个姿势“自己动”  
鸣人前后活动臀部，紧紧夹住卡卡西  
卡卡西捏弄着鸣人的乳手，让鲜红的血液染上自己的手指  
进行小规模长时间的挺动耗尽鸣人几乎所有力气  
两人不知道在刑架旁待了多长时间  
“不，求求你，不要射进来”鸣人感觉在自己后穴里的东西要释放了  
卡卡西掐住他的后颈“继续动”  
鸣人不敢违背卡卡西，也不希望让他射进来  
“我让你继续动”卡卡西拿起一根针，插在鸣人的后颈上  
“不要，我不要”鸣人的脸上沾满泪水  
卡卡西抱住鸣人抽动身体，在射精后躺倒  
“终于结束了”鸣人在后穴一段痉挛后晕倒  
卡卡西先醒过来，眼神里少了一份粗暴和残忍  
卡卡西拍醒被刑架吊在半空中的鸣人，解开了手铐和脚铐  
“我又发病了?”卡卡西看着躺在地上的鸣人  
“昨天上午开始到现在”鸣人挣扎着说了一句话，继续陷入昏迷  
卡卡西努力拼凑着记忆  
卡卡西抱起每次发病都会伤害到的人，走去浴室  
鸣人在浴缸里醒来，对上卡卡西的眼睛  
“你感觉到了吗”  
“感觉到什么”  
“孩子，是你的孩子”鸣人双手附上肚子  
“我去问问纲手怎么打……”  
“不，是你的孩子，我能把他生出来”  
卡卡西摸着鸣人的后背，触上鸣人的股缝  
鸣人自觉张开双腿“想要了?”  
“你给吗”  
“随时奉陪”


End file.
